The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex crenata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘FarrowSK6’.
The new Ilex plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 1999 of Ilex crenata ‘Sky Pencil’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Ilex crenata, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ilex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2002 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex plant by hardwood cuttings in Earleville, Md. since the autumn of 2002 has shown that the unique features of the new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.